Blackmail My Heart
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean being a hunter on the side he owns his own business loaning people money. What will one daughter do to make sure her father's business doesn't going under? Dean blackmails her to get what he wants so her father can be happy. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Background Information:** _Dean is a hunter on the side and owns his own business. He loans people money in a deal that he gets half of everything. Dean's the ladies man and every woman and girl loves his charm. He's a very powerful man and doesn't like to hear the word 'no.' When he hears no he tries everything in his power to get what he wants. _

**Authors Note:** _Be easy on this one guys…I'm having the most horrible week ever. The reason there are new stories coming up is because a lot of the old ones are being re-written like Secrecy of Daughter, Pureblood of an Innocent Creature…etc. I noticed my stories back then had horrible grammar and I wasn't really going anywhere with the story so you will be seeing them deleted but no worries they are being re-written, re-plotted, re-bannered, re-casted (ha) and new plots and everything. So don't get mad I just want to get them back in the game and I feel that if I rewrite them they will be even better. So…here we go…_

_

* * *

_

"Look Mr. Lawrence I'm just trying to run a business here you understand that right?" asked Dean as he sat back in his chair folding his hands in his lap.

"I understand-"

"And when you came to me a few months ago for help in the money department you agreed on the terms and conditions that I get half of everything."

"I understand but-"

"Mr. Lawrence do you have my money or not?"

Thomas Lawrence looked up at Dean from his lap and shook his head, "No."

"Then it looks like I'm going to be the new owner of Lawrence Garage."

"Please give me another chance!" Dean shook his head and rubbed at it feeling a migraine coming on.

"Dad what's taking so long?" asked Janelle walking into the office. Dean looked up from Mr. Lawrence about to scream at her to get out of here when he saw her. She had shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, full plump lips…a face of an angel. She was wearing a short pink summer dress. "Daddy we have dinner plans and we're going to be late."

"I'll be there in a minute just go sit in the car and-"

"No, no," said Dean standing up with that smirk on his face, "I wouldn't dream of having this young lady sitting in a hot car on a day like this. You know how hot it is out there."

"The car has air conditioning," said Janelle looking at him oddly.

"Right but probably not as good as the air in here. I'm Dean Winchester," he put his hand out and she took it.

"Janelle…Thomas's daughter." She shook it.

Dean turned his head to look at Thomas, "Didn't know you were even married Mr. Lawrence."

"I'm not," said Thomas getting up from his chair, "been divorced for a good 17 years now."

"Sorry to hear that," he said and looked back at Janelle with a smile. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her father, "I'll wait out in the hall-"

"Two weeks," said Dean turning back to Mr. Lawrence who looked shocked.

"Two weeks?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Take it," said Mr. Lawrence with a smile on his face and shook Dean's hand.

"Good, I'll be by in a couple days to see how things are going for you." Mr. Lawrence nodded and Dean turned his attention back to Janelle, "And Janelle if you're not doing anything later, I'm meeting a few friends down at the bar on Bishop Road. I would love if you could come."

Janelle smirked knowing his game, "Maybe…no promises." She looked back at her dad, "Ready?"

Thomas nodded and the two walked out of Dean's office. Dean walked to the doorway and watched Janelle walking away. "Damn," he said to himself.

Janelle wrapped her arm around her father, "Everything ok dad?"

Thomas looked down at his daughter and smiled, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"What was that all about? What is this place anyway?" She looked behind her and noticed Dean staring at her as she walked away.

"Like I said nothing for you need to worry about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janelle threw her hair up in a clip as she walked into the bar and grill. She went straight up to the bartender and the woman smiled at her, "How can I help ya sweetie?"

"My dad ordered some food last name Lawrence," she said as she stood against the bar.

"No problem be right up," she said as she walked away.

Dean was sitting at a table with a bunch of guys and a couple girls. He had his arm around one whispering in her ear. He glanced up with a smirk and saw Janelle standing at the bar. She had on a pair of black capris and a red tank top. He took his arm off the girl's shoulders and excused himself from the table. The girl looked at him shocked as he walked up to the bar.

"Glad you could make it," said Dean with a smirk as he leaned against the bar next to her and took a sip from his beer bottle.

Janelle whipped her head around and was surprised to see Dean. She didn't even pay attention to what road she was on when she pulled up to the bar and grille.

"Actually no…just came to grab dinner for my dad." She felt a little uneasy next to Dean and she looked down the bar waiting on the bartender to bring back their food so she could get the hell out.

Dean knew he had to step up his game with this one. She already looked like she was getting bored, "So…you like the bar?" He began to walk around the edge of the bar and lifted up the part of the bar to go behind it watching her look around.

Janelle had to admit it was a nice bar and grill. One of the nicest ones she's been to. She looked back at him and shrugged, "Yeah, it's nice."

"I own it." He smirked at her his hands on top of the bar.

Janelle arched an eyebrow, "Sure ok." She shook her head not believing him one bit. She saw the bartender walk back with her food and placed it next to her.

"Here ya go sweetie."

"Hey Minka," said Dean looking at her and smacks her ass asking, "Who owns the bar baby?"

Janelle watched as the bartender, Minka, rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You do Dean."

Janelle looked at Dean a bit shocked and he looked at her with a shit eating grin on his face, "See."

"Is there anything you don't own in this town?" She began to pull money out of her purse and she looked up at him catching him licking his bottom lip and slightly biting on it as he looked her up and down.

"Well, there is one thing."

Janelle scoffed and shook her head, "Keep dreaming." She went to hand Minka the money when Dean put his hand over hers.

"On the house."

"I can't possibly do that-"

"Yes you can and you will."

Janelle shook her head a slight smirk playing on her lips, "Alright Dean…whatever you say." She put the money back in her purse and grabbed the bag of food.

Dean winked at her before walking a little ways over to talk to someone. Janelle watched as Dean greeted the customer and noticed they had to have been long time friends by the handshake.

"Don't let his charm fool you," said Minka watching Dean with her arms crossed.

"What?" Janelle looked at her.

"Sure he'll give you what you want but at a price." Minka looked at Janelle and smirked, "I slept with him to get this job and after that he stopped talking to me. He got what he wanted and I got what I needed. But now he only talks to me when he wants something and I think both you and I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not planning on doing anything with him."

"That's what they all say."

"Hey Minka, quit lounging around and get working on the customers." Dean shook his head and walked around the bar and up to Janelle. "So you need a ride back after you drop off your old man's food?"

"Actually it's dinner for two tonight."

"Alright," he sighed, "Tomorrow night."

"I don't think so." She shook her head and walked out.

Dean stood there confused. She said no to him. No one said no to him. No woman has ever said no to him!

"Looks like the Winchester charm doesn't work on everyone," said Minka with a smile on her face and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Give it time she'll warm up to me…whether she likes it or not." Dean took a swig of his beer staring at Janelle through a window as she got into her car.

"You can't make her like you."

"Who says?" Dean smirked as he watched her drive off.

Minka rolled her eyes. She's never seen Dean chase a girl like this. Then again, she never saw a girl turn down Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Janelle stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel from the towel rack. She wrapped herself in it and grabbed the wash cloth to un-fog the mirror. She grabbed her brush running it through her hair. She looked in the mirror at herself and grabbed her makeup bag. She applied her eyeliner first and just as she was about to put her lip gloss on she heard the doorbell ring. She rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing her father wasn't home. She wrapped her towel tighter around her body as she walked into her room and out the door towards the staircase. She jogged down the stairs and reached the door. She made sure her towel was secure before she opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened it and saw Dean standing there. _Great…what does he want?_

Dean looked her up and down as she stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Hey Dean…what's up?" _Act nice and maybe he'll go away._

Dean's eyes locked with hers, "I was looking for your father."

"He's not home."

"Ok then…" He looked around the front yard then back at her, "Are you going to invite me in I'm melting my nuts off out here."

Janelle rolled her eyes, "Nice visual." She unlocked the screen door and pushed it open for him, "But only for a few minutes because I have a job interview to get ready for." She closed the door just as Dean stepped in and looked around the house.

"Where at?"

"Uh, Claude's Diner down on Jefferson." She held the towel tighter to her body as Dean turned back to face her with a smirk spreading on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just to help my dad out with bills and stuff, just a small waitressing job. Nothing big…so um, make yourself at home and whenever you're ready to leave you can let yourself out I really need to get ready."

Dean watched as she walked up the stairs and couldn't help but to check her out one more time. She had great legs and a body he'd kill to have on top of him.

Janelle threw her towel on her chair and grabbed her bra and panties. She slipped her hip hugging panties on and ran the towel through her hair. She grabbed her bra and just as she got the straps on she heard her door open. She grabbed her towel placing it in front of her as she turned around.

"What the hell Dean don't you knock?" she asked as he leaned against her doorframe.

"I'm thirsty," he shrugged sluggishly but kept his eyes on her. "What do you have to drink?"

"The kitchen is downstairs help yourself to whatever."

Dean nodded and she waited for him to leave. She placed her one hand on her hip and looked at him impatiently. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You going to leave so I can finish getting dressed?"

"Is that an invitation to stay and watch?"

She pointed to the door, "Out!"

"Alright you feisty little thing." He winked at her as he closed the door behind him.

Janelle let out a small growl and heard, "I love it when you're mad!" She glared at the door and walked over to it making sure to lock it this time.

"Peeping Tom," she muttered and went back to getting dress.

Dean chuckled to himself as he roamed the hallways of the Lawrence home. He saw a picture of Janelle on the beach in a bikini and bit his bottom lip. She had a great body. He saw some baby pictures and some of her and her father. There were a couple Dean guessed to be Thomas, Janelle and his ex wife.

Dean found himself in the kitchen and saw her purse sitting on the table. He smirked as he walked over to it and opened it up, "Let's see what Janelle is hiding." He reached in and pulled out her license. He read it, memorizing it, "23…awesome." He threw it on the table and found her birth control and smirked, "I'll remember that when I run out of condoms." He looked behind him thinking he heard something and then went back to her purse pulling out her wallet, "Discover, American Express, Capital One…what is this?" He flipped open a couple pictures of Janelle when she was younger with her father. She was really close to her father; he may be able to use this to his advantage.

Dean's hunting ears perked up and heard her coming down the stairs. He threw everything back in her purse and casually sat down in one of the chairs.

Janelle walked in and rolled her eyes seeing him sitting there with his legs propped up on another chair and his hands folded on his stomach.

"Thought you were thirsty?"

Dean smirked and shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Uh, huh."

Dean frowned noticing the knee length skirt and nice button up she was wearing as she walked by him, "I think you looked better in the towel."

"Excuse me?" She turned around her hands on her hips. Dean loved getting this girl mad. She had this fire to her that he loved. He placed his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

"You heard me."

Janelle ran her tongue against the inside of her bottom teeth obviously annoyed, "Look Dean, my father isn't here, I need to go." She grabbed her purse as Dean stood up and walked in front of her. She looked at him annoyed and crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing?"

Dean ran his knuckles down her arm and looked into her eyes, "I just thought we could get to know each other a little better."

"No thank you now I have to go," and she moved around him shaking her head.

"You already got the job," he said and she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"I own the diner." He had a smug smile on his face that she just wanted to punch off.

"Excuse me…how is it that you own almost everything in this damn town?"

"It's all good business." He winked at her as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Now wait a damn minute," she stalked up to him, "I'm not going to sleep with you for this job! Minka told me everything she had to do to get her job. That's not who I am Winchester! I work hard for my jobs."

"Everything huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well…she left out details but I know what she had to do. And I'm not like that."

Dean grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him. She felt every muscle in that black t-shirt and she almost melted but kept her game face on. Just because he has a great body doesn't mean he still isn't' a cocky son of a bitch that she'll love to just kick his ass.

"Now…let's just get to know each other."

Their eyes stayed lock and she refused to give into Dean. She wasn't like these other girls that fell for his charm, money and power. Sure his body was great and he wouldn't be bad to just stare at all day but he knew he was good looking and had power and that's what she didn't like about him.

"I think you should leave."

"Why?"

"Because your welcome has been officially worn out."

"What's the rush?" he asked with a grin on his face.

She pushed out of his arms, "Looks like I have to go find another job."

"Why?" He grinned at her. She was giving him a chase and he loved it but at the same time he wanted to cut this bullshit rip Janelle's clothes off.

"Like I said before I'm not sleeping with you."

"You are pretty sure of yourself. What makes you think I want to sleep with someone like you?"

Janelle didn't know if she should take that as an insult or a good thing. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Dean grinned loving her reaction, "Alright, alright I would love nothing more to make you scream my name over and over."

Janelle scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Not going to happen."

"Yet."

"You are such a pervert." She walked away towards the hallway and turned back around saying, "I don't need you to help me get a job. I can do fine on my own."

"Well," said Dean throwing his hands in the air that shit eating grin still on his face. He walked towards the hallway, "Good luck with that." He turned on his heel to face her, "If you want that job meet me at the bar tonight at 8."

She looked away, "I don't see that happening…now leave."

Dean chuckled before pushing her against the wall behind her making her gasp in surprise and fear as she stared up at him with wide eyes. He was inches from her face, "See you at 8." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before he walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood against the bar and looked up at the clock on the wall, five minutes till 8. She better come or so help him he would drive to her house and make her. Dean didn't like to be kept waiting or even stood up. He drank the last of his beer and placed it on the bar top.

"Waiting on someone?" asked Mickey as he sat on the stool next to Dean, "What piece of ass tonight? Is it Selene from the other night? She has an ass that could form its own website."

"She's fuckable," said Dean crossing his arms, "I already fucked her twice. And I got nothing but annoying whining from her then on about dating and shit." Dean shook his head, "Like I'd date someone like her."

"Do you even date?"

"Hell no." Dean grinned, "I charm them, I fuck 'em and I leave them. CFL, Mickey, CFL. Three words you as a man should live by."

"So who is it tonight?"

"No one you know."

"Hmmm really?"

Dean looked at the door as he heard it close and smirked seeing Janelle standing there in a denim skirt that ended at her mid thighs and a black tank top. Mickey looked over and his eyes widened. "Whoa…So Dean since you are waiting on some chick I hope you let me have this one?"

"This is some chick." He patted Mickey on the shoulder as he got up from the bar and walked over to her, "Glad you could make it."

"I had no choice didn't I?" she asked looking up at him.

Dean smirked, "I know." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes as he walked her over to a table that was set for them. It was a round booth so they had to sit next to each other. The two slid in and Dean automatically placed his arm on the back of the booth.

Janelle kept her anger inside her and she kept telling herself she just had to get through this dinner.

"So how do you own all these places?"

"Well," Dean started shrugging a bit as he looked at her, "It's real simple. You see I loan them money to help get started or if they have debts to pay and in return give me half of what they earn and pay the debt to me of what they earn."

"And?"

"And if they don't pay up I own the place."

Janelle turned in the booth and glared at him, "So that's why my father was in your office! You're trying to steal his business away!"

"Now hold on there I aint stealing anything. Your father came to me a few months ago telling me he needed help. I gave him the money now it's his responsibility to pay up."

Janelle gritted her teeth, "It's not a fair deal especially for a man like him. He has no one helping him and doesn't have the updated tools and the garage is falling apart."

Dean shrugged, "Not my fault. Maybe you're father just isn't the business type of guy."

Janelle glared at him once more, "He has had that garage since before I was born and I will rot in hell before I see you take it away from him."

"I gave the man two extra weeks what else do you want me to do. If I'm lenient with him then someone will run their mouth about it and they are coming to me saying Thomas Lawrence had gotten what he needed now why can't they and then I'm the bad guy in all of this."

"You're the bad guy to start."

Dean smiled at her knowing she'll do anything for her father, "You know Janelle; love the name by the way very unique, I believe we are going to get along just fine."

With his other hand he took her hand in his as he licked his bottom lip slightly biting on it as well looking her up and down, "Do you know how sexy you are? You are so fucking hot baby. Every part of you is so damn sexy. Just looking at you makes my cock ache."

Janelle jerked her hand out of his quickly giving him a disgusted look, "There is more to me then looks."

Dean smiled leaning closer and sniffing her hair, "I'd love to know everything about you." He bit his bottom lip running his nose against her ear. It took everything in Janelle's power not to take the fork on the table in front of her and stab him in the eye.

She turned her head sharply surprising him and saw the glare in her eye, "Just tell me when do I start the job."

Dean grinned as he tucked some hair behind her ear, "Tomorrow morning…now let's not talk business right now."

"What do you want to talk about then? Because if we do talk about anything it's not like you're going to be listening to me anyway. You're going to staring at my breast the whole time."

"Look who's judging who now."

"Please…I know guys like you. You don't know the word listen. You don't even know how to listen."

Dean smirked, "Hey I can't help it if they jump me. I have never met a girl that wanted to talk."

Janelle shook her head scratching it as she looked away from him, "Have you ever asked?" She looked back at him.

Dean almost looked offended, "Why the hell would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "My point exactly." She grabbed her purse from under the table, "I have to get home and get some sleep for work." She started to slide out and Dean grabbed her arm pulling her back, "You can be late, come on."

Janelle ripped her arm out of his grip and slid out of the booth, "Thanks for the job Dean." She never looked back as Dean stared daggers into her back. She walked away from him. No one _ever_ walked away from him. Dean slammed his hands into the table as he got out of the booth and stalked out towards the parking lot after her.

"Alright I'll listen to whatever you have to say to me!" Dean yelled catching up with her.

"I have nothing more to say to you." She continued to her car, "I came to the dinner, I got the job, and I said thanks."

"You didn't even have dinner!" He was able to grab her elbow turning her around before she reached her car, "Let's go for a drive. We can talk."

"It's not about the talking Dean! I don't want to do anything with you!"

"Then a walk it's a nice night."

Janelle stared at him. He wasn't getting it. She wanted nothing to do with him. She found him cocky, self centered, obnoxious and a womanizer. Someone she didn't want to relate herself to.

"We can even get some ice cream and hold hands and share our feelings."

Janelle glared at him as he mocked her. She took her elbow out of his grasp and finished walking to her car. She opened the door and then saw it slam in front of her as Dean turned her around.

"You're not even giving me a chance to be nice here." He had a grin on his face. He was amused.

"I just want to go home."

Dean looked her up and down and said, "Maybe you want me to be mean to you. Are you into that sort of thing Janelle?" His grip on her tightened.

"Get off me."

"I think you do." She struggled against him as he held her against her car. "I think you want me to be forceful towards you, maybe even frighten you a bit hmmm?" His hand snaked its way up her thigh and she tried to move away.

"Stop it! Get off me!"

"Or what? Huh? You know you like this."

He leaned in to kiss her and she was able to get her arm out of his grip and she punched him hard in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Dean doubled over holding his stomach and face as Janelle quickly got into her car and without hesitation drove off. She was breathing heavily and didn't even look back.

Dean finally got his composure back as he spit on the cement. He wiped his face with his arm and stared at the headlights on Janelle's car. This wasn't over not for a long shot. Janelle had it coming to her and he knew just where to start.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _Thank you for the reviews you guys! Made my day :D… week actually. Please review this one as you can see Dean is very forceful in this and bad :D April believed I needed a bad Dean story so I'm trying. Bet you guys can't wait to see what Dean has up his sleeve! Please review and chapter 3 will be up ASAP :D_

**Personal Shout Outs:**

**April:** _Thank you thank you thank you for helping me co-write this and get me into bad Dean spirit :D_

**Dean and Sam's Crazy Ass Wrench: **_Thank you for the hug from Ireland! I needed it. It was just a really bad week. I believe today is a good day. Cross your fingers XD_

**RICANPRINCESS18:** _Thank you for the review! Hehe I love how my mind works too. I could just look at something and a story about Dean will pop up. I'm looking at a bag of pretzels right now and a one shot of Dean at a bar eating pretzels and drinking beer is brewing in my mind. He's just a fun character to work with._


	3. Chapter 3

Janelle was bent over a hood of a 1969 Red Camaro, her baby. She was checking the oil when she heard an engine purr its way into the garage. She turned her head and saw a beautiful black 67 Chevy Impala pull in but when she looked at the driver her smile dropped and she sneered.

_Of course Dean would drive a beautiful classic like that._

She wiped her hands and heard her father come out of his office. She looked at him and threw the rag on the tool bench. She crossed her arms across her chest as Dean got out of his car. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and not that trademark smirk on his face which made Janelle happy but a little cautious at the same time. Something was wrong. The couple days she's known Dean he always had that smirk on his face that she wanted to scratch off but now seeing it off his face it sort of scared her.

"Can I help you Dean?" asked Thomas nervously.

"I'm just coming by checking on everything," he said looking around his hands in his pockets. He saw Janelle standing against the beautiful red camaro. He nodded to her coherently and looked back at Thomas. "So how's it going Mr. Lawrence?"

Janelle watched her father look around nervously and scratch the back of his neck, "Good…good."

"You think you'll have the money by the end of next week?" Dean watched as Thomas kept his eyes away from his. Dean shook his head, "I don't know what else to do for you Mr. Lawrence."

"Please I can't lose this place…this is all I have left." He finally looked at Dean. "You have to help me out here. Think of anything I can do for you."

Dean looked over at Janelle who was glaring at him with her arms crossed and finally that smirk came upon his face. "Maybe," he walked towards the Camaro and Janelle just watched him with the same glare, "She's a real beauty." Dean looked inside her, "How about this I take the car as payment and you have a few more weeks to pay up?"

"The car isn't for sale," said Janelle and before Dean could get a look at the engine she closed the hood.

"That's Janelle's car…I can't sell it. Me and her rebuilt her from the ground up," said Thomas.

"She's not for sale."

Though Dean had his sunglasses on Janelle could feel him staring at her. "Fine by me. Then you still have until next week Mr. Lawrence." He started walking away and Janelle watched as her father walked into his office and closed the door.

Janelle stormed up to Dean as he neared his car and she grabbed hold of his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"What the hell is your problem?" She seethed at him; her eyes were squinted in anger.

"Like I said last night it's just business. And if you would have given me the car than I would have given him a few more weeks."

"He doesn't have that kind of money! You do not know what that man has gone through! You can't do this!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want and the sooner you learn that the better princess."

"Don't call me pet names Dean." Her stare was cold towards him.

Dean turned around to get into the car and she let out a deep breath and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her hand then up at her, "Please…can't you do something…give him more time," she asked. She couldn't believe she was begging him.

Dean sighed and took off his sunglasses. He had a nice shiner on his eye and it took every will power of Janelle's not to bust up laughing because she had given him it.

"Look this is how I handle business. There is nothing I can do."

She took her hand off his arm and scowled at him, "You're an asshole!" She turned around and walked back up into the garage. She turned around throwing her hands in the air and started laughing, "So you know Dean black and blue is your color. I really got you good didn't I?"

Dean slammed the driver's side door and stalked up to her, "You're going to pay for that."

She looked up at him, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"A cocky son of a bitch that's who."

Dean's hand clenched at his side as he stared down at her, "I'll be seeing you later."

"Highly doubtful."

"Oh didn't you hear I changed the schedule when you left the diner. You work tonight 5-11."

"You can't do that!"

"I just did," he smirked and looked down at his watch then back at her, "You may want to get ready your shift starts soon."

Janelle watched as Dean walked away putting his sunglasses on and getting back into his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janelle walked into work that night with a sigh. She felt like she just left this place and no thanks to Dean she was back. There were a couple people here for dinner and she walked between the booths and the diner bar but stopped feeling annoyance hit her instantly seeing Dean.

"Are you following me?"

Dean got up from the booth and walked up to her, "Nope just making sure you don't suck…then again," he wrapped his arm around her and looked down at her lips, "I hope you do with those lips."

She pushed him away and said, "I'm here to do my job not to pleasure you."

"Seeing you all mad and flustered is making this a great pleasure." He grinned at her as he slid back in his booth, "Now why don't you go make yourself useful and get me some coffee."

Janelle glared at him before walking around the bar and heading into the back. "I hate that man." She threw her purse on the back counter and saw the manager come out of his office.

"Hey Janelle," he said and gave her a smile.

"Hi, George…sorry I'm late I got the unexpected news a half an hour ago from the owner himself."

George grimaced, "Sorry about that I should have called the garage to let you know."

"It's not your problem George."

"So…um, I have some things that Dean wants you to do while you're working tonight. And he wants them done before you leave so you may not get out of here on time." He handed her the list and she glared at it.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Janelle."

Janelle grabbed a mug as she filled it up with the coffee then looked behind her to see George not paying attention and spit in it. "Hope that's enough flavor for him," she muttered to herself as she walked out and over to Dean's table.

She placed the mug in front of him and smiled, "Here you go, drink up."

Dean looked at her for a split second and then smirked as he hit the cup knocking it over spilling the coffee on the table and spilling some on the floor and cushion of the booth across from him.

"I am so sorry. Looks like there is something else for you to do Janelle. You better get a mop and some cleaner before that stains my expensive cushion." He gave her a grin and she glared at him. "Ah, ah Janelle service with a smile."

"You son of a-"

"Ah, I wouldn't say that in front of my customers or someone may find themselves out of a job."

Janelle gritted her teeth and stomped into the back. Dean laughed leaning back against the booth. He was going to torture her all night. He had that planned; he had the whole night planned for her. He was going to make it known that she should have never messed with him. She should have been like every other woman and jumped his bones or she wouldn't be in this predicament.

Janelle came back with a mop and paper towels and some cleaner. She slammed the towels and cleaner on the table and grabbed the mop cleaning it up quickly. Then she grabbed the paper towels and cleaner and began cleaning the cushion. Dean smirked. He was enjoying this far too much. He watched as she scowled at the cushion knowing she was cursing him out in her head. He looked at her ass as she bent over more wiping vigorously at the cushion. Dean bit his lip staring at her ass in that short skirt.

"I would love to take you just like that," he said leaning against the table and folding his hands together.

Janelle looked over at him with a dirty look. "The only way I will ever let you "take" me is if I was so drugged up and drunk I wouldn't remember you ever touching me." She stood straight up grabbing the cleaning supplies and stalking out of the dining area.

All night Dean had made it a point to complain about something. He made her take his food back three times. He dropped his fork twice and complained about his drink not the way he wanted it. All the while she was the only waitress on night duty and a crowd came in. She was pretty sure Dean had called them all in because they were complaining about things as well. When it was finally closing time Janelle didn't even get to the list and no one but Dean left at least a decent tip. When she locked up and knew she was the only one there she leaned her head back against the door and let a few tears out. Everything was turning out horrible. She was just ready to get home and go to bed. But she couldn't even do that because she had the list to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janelle walked into the door at one in the morning. She hated Dean with a passion. If she ever saw Dean again she was going to strangle him. She wished she could just take her dad away from this place but this was his home and once was hers when she was little and her mother had left them.

She took her jacket off and hung it up on a hook and slipped her shoes off. She placed her purse on another hook and walked up the stairs. She just wanted to collapse into bed and sleep for hours.

Janelle slowly walked up the staircase and yawned. She walked to her room and opened the door but what she saw she was NOT prepared for.

There was Dean…in her bed…under her covers…NAKED!

"What the hell are you doing here Winchester?" She growled and closed her door. She did not need her father walking by and seeing him naked in her bed. She walked closer to him and saw that damn smug smile on his face. His hands were folded on his sculptured abs and he was leaning against her headboard.

"I was wondering when you would be home."

"No thanks to you I had to work later than usual! But that's not the point why are you here and in my bed ass naked?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Janelle was afraid what he wanted. She walked closer to her bed her arms were folded across her chest.

"What?"

"Well you and I know how daddy doesn't have the money to pay me back so-"

"So you want to have sex with me as payment?"

"Something like that but there's so much more to it baby," Dean grinned, "I'll let your father's debt go if you have sex with me and he will never have to know but it's not just sex."

"What? Have sex with you whenever you want?"

"Oh no not at all…well ok yeah." Dean nodded with a glint in his eye.

"So you're blackmailing me so you can have sex with me anytime you want?"

Dean nodded with a slight shrug and a grin on his face as he put his hands behind his head, "It's just business baby…business mixed with lots and lots of pleasure. Plus it's all not sex like I said, so much more."

"How so?" She was about to throw him out on his ass.

"Well you know how powerful I am. I have business parties and dinners to go to. I'm going to need arm candy whenever I go. And you know how hard it is to find a classy woman that is wild and crazy in bed." He winked at her.

"Screw this. I am not going to be your whore."

"Why do you have to make it sound so bad? Let's say this is like another deal of mine. If you do this your father is off the hook."

"And what? I'm on?"

Dean shrugged, "Yes."

"And your payment is sex and arm candy?"

"Yes."

She gritted her teeth, "Get the hell out."

"Can't say that I tried but I have to say you could have really helped your father. I could have made it where he had that shop till his dying day but now once the shop is gone I can have it where he won't even get a job mopping the floors of a daycare."

Dean watched Janelle contemplate this deal. He knew he had her. She'd do anything for her father. She was devoted to her father and that was her weakness.

A slow smirk spread across his face, "What would it be Janelle? Save your father or be a selfish daughter?"

Janelle's eyes locked with his. What could she do?

* * *

**Authors Note: **_So…what will Janelle's say to Dean's offer? I think you all probably know but review and you will find out the answer all of you are dying to know!_

**Personal Shout Outs:**

**DeanFan:**_ I know! I love when a girl fights back. Dean and Janelle will be butting heads throughout this whole story and Janelle will kick Dean's ass a few times. Fun times :D_

**AmyLee22: **_Thanks hun! I am feeling a lot better! Now you know Dean's plan! So what is Janelle's answer?_

**Adaddario:** _Oh yes, I didn't want to make Janelle into a wimpy character. I think after everything she's been through growing up that she should be a fighter. You will find out more about her and her father's past and their struggles in later chapters. Because of course her and Dean don't open up to each other until it's too late._


	4. Chapter 4

Janelle stared at him, him and that smug smile of his. She gritted her teeth, her arms crossed angrily. He was giving a deal that she knew he would enjoy and he used her father against her. "Asshole."

Dean just continued sitting there grinning with his hands behind his bed looking like he owned the place.

"Obnoxious, arrogant, womanizing, self centered, asshole, jerk!"

Dean sighed smiling, "You love me."

"I hate you with a passion."

"That passion can turn into love." He winked at her.

"I will never love you or even like you!"

Dean shrugged, "Angry sexy then…I'm in."

"Fuck you! You're using this situation for your own personal pleasure."

Dean smirked, "Of course, how else was I supposed to get you in bed?"

"Maybe not be a creep? Or an asshole? Or try to be nice or a little romantic?"

"I can be very romantic. Trust me; you just need to get to know me. Now come on we're wasting valuable time. Is it a yes or a no Janelle? The clock is ticking." Dean was making a ticking noise that started to agitate her to no end.

All options were running through her head but none were able to help her father out. She knew Dean had the money and all the power in this situation and she hated it. He held all the cards.

"Fine!" she yelled making Dean's grin grow, "Just enough with that damn annoying ticking!"

"So we have a deal?" Dean's right hand came out from behind his head.

Janelle hesitantly stuck her hand in his, "Deal."

They shook and just as she was about to pull away Dean pulled her onto the bed, their face's inches apart.

"Let's seal this deal correctly." With nothing left to say Dean kissed her, his hand skimmed down her body and squeezed at her hip.

Janelle pulled back, "Wait."

"Don't tell me you're backing out already."

"No…uh, let me just…get ready for you."

Dean licked his lips. Why not? He could wait an extra few minutes. "Hurry up."

She nodded getting off the bed and walking into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the sink. She felt as if she was going to be sick. She looked in the mirror at herself, "You just sold your soul to the devil Janelle. Good job."

She took her clothes off. She wanted to get this night over with. She didn't want him to take his good old time unwrapping her. She ran her hands through her hair and fixed her makeup. She grabbed her small silk robe and wrapped it around herself. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

Dean sat there on the bed waiting patiently for her to come out. He knew his plan would work. He knew how close her and her father were. He was really proud of himself working with this one. It was going to be good.

Dean scooted down the bed lying down fully with his arms behind his head. He heard the door open and Janelle walked out wearing a small silk robe. He bit his lip looking at her; she could make him hard just standing there. This woman was wonderful. He couldn't wait to fuck her. He licked his lips watching her walk over to the bed and she off the lamp. He could tell she was nervous but she kept her cool face on.

Janelle climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. Her hands were on either side of his head as she looked down at him, "Is this what you want?"

Dean's hands moved to her ass and rubbed the silk around it, "Close," he smirked.

With his hands on her ass he flipped them over and grinned down at her, "I like to be on top first." He kissed her tenderly surprising her with the tenderness. He tilted his head deepening the kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth and gently massaging it against hers. She found her hands moving up his shoulders and squeezing them. She should have known he would be a good kisser, all assholes were.

Dean's hands moved down her body to the knot on her robe. He smirked as their lips parted and he untied it rather quickly. He kissed her jaw line and towards her ear where he took the ear lobe between his teeth. "I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you."

Janelle wanted to roll her eyes but when she felt him nip at her sweet spot below her ear she gasped making him grin. Dean kissed down her neck and took his time kissing her chest. She closed her eyes waiting for him to just get this over with when she felt him move lower. Her eyes opened as he dipped his tongue into her belly button and his hands grabbed her thighs separating them so he could lay himself between them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as she felt his hand rub against her smooth love spot.

Dean smirked, "Just relax."

Janelle seriously thought Dean was just going to get this over with until she saw Dean lean down and she felt his soft tongue lick at her sensitive nub.

"You," she swallowed hard, "you don't have to do this."

Dean and Janelle's eyes caught, "Shh…I'm running this show baby." He winked at her before going back down.

She whimpered and her thighs quivered. Dean held them down massage her inner thighs as he had his way with her.

Janelle's sex life was limited. All she had ever known and done was an occasional hand job, being fingered, her on top, guy on top that was it.

Janelle sighed loudly as Dean's tongue drew tight circles around her clit. She gripped the pillow beneath her and couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this. She moaned when Dean placed a finger inside her and curled.

"Oh God," she moaned.

Her hips lifted off the bed as Dean's finger moved quickly in and out of her and his tongue licked up and down. Her moans began to get louder and knew she had to keep quiet with her father right down the hall. She grabbed the extra pillow and put it over her face. Her moans were muffled by the pillow as Dean continued his work on her.

Finally she felt her climax reach its peek and she screamed into the pillow. She had never felt something like that before. Dean had a magic tongue. He knew how to work it and work it very well.

Dean looked up and grinned at her as he pulled the pillow off her face. Her face was flustered and her breathing heavy. Dean pulled her up in his arms taking the robe all the way off her and threw it on the floor. He bit his lip looking over her body.

"You're so fucking sexy."

Dean's lips crashed onto hers again, this time rough and it took her by surprise. He held onto her tightly and she felt him nudge her legs apart with his knee. She gasped in surprised feeling his hard ready member push up against her wet center.

Their lips parted and Dean looked down at her. He nipped at her bottom lip as he grabbed hold of his throbbing cock and rubbed against her wet folds. She shuttered underneath him making him smirk and he looked down to watch. The sight of his cock and her pussy turned him on. God he wanted her in the worse way.

Dean moved his hands up to her thighs and gripped them tight as he pulled them around his waist and he entered her so suddenly. Janelle gasped at the sudden intrusion inside of her and bit her bottom lip at the slight pain since it has been a while.

"Jesus…you're so tight," he groaned and leaned down as he kissed at her neck and collarbone while he thrusted inside her. Each time he would thrust she'd gasped. She held onto his shoulders for support she thought she needed. He was so big inside her, bigger than the others. And she had to admit it felt good.

She did her best to quiet her moans afraid to wake her father but the way Dean slammed into her body it made her want to scream.

"Dean," she moaned making him smirk as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her hard.

Dean could feel her walls fluttering around him as she was about to reach her climax. Dean rolled them over so she was on top and he looked up at her grabbing her breast. She threw her head back with a cry.

"Ride me baby," he grounded out as he thrusted up into her, "Fuck," he groaned throwing his head back into the pillow.

Janelle rotated her hips clockwise and went up but when she came down she want counter clockwise causing Dean to gasp. "Fuck," his hands were now on her hips. He closed his eyes biting his lips, "That's good baby…real good."

"Oh…Oh…Dean…" she moaned as she continued to move her hips and bounce on him.

Both Janelle and Dean could feel how close she was. Janelle bit her bottom lip hard trying not to scream out as she was close to orgasm. Just as she was about to cum she leaned over and buried her head in Dean's neck hoping to muffle the cry of her pleasure. She bit down her cries covered just a little, her orgasm so intense and hard she bit harder and screamed into his skin. Dean gripped her hips hard and closed his eyes as her biting got harder. He grunted as the pain seeped in but he didn't care.

Janelle pulled away breathing heavily thinking they were done but Dean pushed her up with a smile, "Get on your knees."

Janelle looked at him surprised, "Wh-what?"

"Just do it."

Janelle swallowed as she got off him and moved on her hands and knees. Dean licked his lips at the sight as he got behind her and gave her ass a little slap.

Janelle bit her bottom lip not knowing what was about to happen. Sure she's heard of this but her sex life was on a limit. She's only done so much.

A surprise cry escaped her mouth as Dean thrusted his whole length into her. This was something she never felt before, it scared and aroused her at the same time. She gripped the sheets and comforter in her hand as Dean continued to pound in her. She tried to hold back her cries but at this angel the way he was working her she couldn't.

"Oh…Oh God!" she cried out her grip tightening so her knuckles went white. She could feel another orgasm building up inside her already, "Shit…oh my God!...Dean!"

"That's it baby…scream my name!" He slapped her ass again, "Fuck…you feel so good."

Janelle cried and pulled the pillow over to her burying her face into it as she screamed. Dean smirked watching her and then felt her pushing back against him.

"Want more baby?" He groaned feeling his abdomen and balls tightening up. He was close and he wanted her to cum with him, "Cum with me!"

Janelle continued to scream into the pillow as her climax took over her body once more that night shivering and convulsing around his thick cock as Dean came right behind her, literally. He gripped her hips holding her to him as he let out a deep satisfied sigh and bit his bottom lip pulling out.

Janelle collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy and sweating. Dean plopped down next to her. Janelle still had her head buried in the pillow, still getting over the fact that she just had sex with Dean to save her father and she even liked it.

Dean looked over at her with a smile as he patted her ass a few times, "That…was good baby…real good."

Janelle turned her head slightly hair falling slightly in front of her face, "You-you got what you wa-wanted…now get out of my bed."

Dean chuckled, "I think I'm good right here."

Janelle was too tired and weak to fight with him. When she closed her eyes she passed out but nothing had her prepared for the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thomas smelled the coffee at the top of the stairs and headed down. Janelle must have gotten up early to make him his morning coffee. As Thomas rounded the corner he saw one person he never thought he would see in his kitchen.

"Morning dad," said Dean as he flipped through the newspaper.

Thomas looked at Dean noticing the pair of jeans he was wearing and no shirt, the bite on his neck and the fact it was seven in the morning. Something must have happened between him and Janelle but he really wished it was just his imagination he was seeing right now.

Janelle woke up and groaned feeling her whole body aching. She definitely was feeling last night's little escapade with Dean this morning. She looked to her left seeing Dean gone and thanked the Lord. She got up grabbing a freshly new pair of panties and a button up shirt missing the other set of clothing on her chair as she walked out the door.

"What…uh…what's going on Dean?" asked Thomas still standing in the one spot but before Dean could say anything Janelle slowly walked into the kitchen her eyes closed, her hair a mess and she yawned.

"I smell coffee," she quietly muttered rubbing her head and then opened her eyes not expecting what she saw. Her eyes widened at the sight of Dean by the coffee pot and her father by her side. "Uh…dad…um, I can explain," she started and Dean quickly side stepped and wrapped his arm around her shoulders making her stop from whatever she was going to say.

"Dad, you mind if I call you dad?" asked Dean and Janelle looked at her father. He looked as if he was going to pass out, "Well…I think me and you should talk privately," Dean looked at Janelle, "You mind sweetie?"

"Uh…I…uh…"

"Good, finish up the coffee," he kissed her cheek as he took Thomas into the hallway. "Now I know what this looks like but I have to tell you the first time I saw your daughter I fell head over heels for her. I only respect and care for Janelle. And so you know your debt to me is paid."

"Really?" asked Thomas his eyes widening, "But how-"

Dean waved his hand, "No don't even ask. It's all good, all paid for. We're family now. And so you know I will treat Janelle like a princess. Janelle and I are in a respectful, committed relationship."

"Well…as long as she's happy."

"And she is. She is very happy." Dean grinned thinking about last night how he made her scream into the pillow but tonight would be different. She won't hide her scream, oh no, she'll be at his place where he'll have her screaming all night. "Trust me. Now let's go have some nice coffee huh?"

Dean smirked as Thomas walked ahead of him. Dean walked in seeing Janelle still out of it. She looked at him and glared. She walked up to him, "Honey, can I talk to you…_**now**_."

"Sure sweetie. We'll be back dad."

Janelle glared at him even more as he put his arm around her and lead her out of the kitchen, "What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be gone," she whispered to him as they walked up the stairs.

"Who said?"

"Dean the deal was we have sex and I'm arm candy for events. That is all!" She walked into her room Dean following.

"Well, if you're going to be arm candy sweetheart me and you need to play happy couple in front of everyone."

Janelle ran her hand through her crazy sex hair and frowned, "Dean…I really don't know about this. I don't think-"

"Then don't think. Everything is going to work out great." He winked at her as he grabbed his shirt and boots.

"For you."

"And you're father."

"Yeah what exactly did you say to him?" she asked a she sat on the bed her arms crossed across her abdomen.

"Well that me and you are in a respectful committed relationship," Dean smiled at her as he tied he laces on his boot, "And that I respect and care about you oh so much. You know the bullshit that fathers want to hear about the guys that are "dating" their daughters."

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that."

Dean grinned, "Takes one to know one baby." He got up out of the chair pulling on his shirt and walking over to her as she scowled at him. He pushed her so she was now lying on the bed and he leaned over her, "Now…me and you have plans tonight." She rolled her eyes, "Eh, and I don't want any of that attitude tonight. I have an important dinner to go to with important clients. I'll have a dress sent over to you tonight before I pick you up."

"I have work tonight."

"Did you forget I owned the diner darling?" He said with a cocky grin.

She glared at him, "How could I forget?"

He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her. He bit her bottom lip hard as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as he pulled back, "So fucking delicious."

"I hate you."

"Deal with it." He smiled at her and gave her a playful slap on the face as he got up, "Now honey I have to go into work. You going to be a good little girlfriend while I'm out?"

"Just leave." She stood up and he grabbed her arm and forced her into him.

"You will learn to respect you, got it?" He stared into her eyes.

She pulled her arm out his grip, "The time I start respecting you is when a frog won't bump its ass when it hops."

Dean laughed as he grabbed the back of her neck and made her look at him, "You _**will**_ respect me. You won't like me when I'm mad I can promise you that. Hear me?" He squeezed the back of her neck and she winced in pain.

"Yes…yes I hear you." Dean let go of her neck and kissed her lips softly before walking out the door. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Asshole."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Ok…so Janelle had taken the deal but at what cost. How will dinner go? And will she start to respect Dean and listen to him or will things get ugly? Please review :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Janelle was sitting at her desk reading when she heard the doorbell ring. Minutes later she heard the stairs creak and her father knocking on her bedroom door, "Come in."

"Hey sweetie this came for you," said Thomas walking in with a long bag that she knew held the dress Dean picked out.

Janelle groaned and stood up as she took the bag from her father. She was scared to know what was inside. There was probably some slutty degrading dress inside. She frowned as she laid the bag on her bed and slowly zipped it down. She closed her eyes and heard her father say, "Jesus…"

"Is it that bad?"

"What?"

Janelle opened her one eye and looked down at the dress. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my God," she said taking the dress out and looking it over. It was a beautiful elegant purple silk evening dress. It had a slit on the left side, beaded straps, the middle of the dress had its own opening but not too large for her breast to hang out and the back was bare. "It's so beautiful."

"You got yourself one good man sweetheart," said Thomas as he looked in the bag and pulled out two pairs of silver heals that strapped up the calves and a beaded bracelet to match the beads on the dress, "He seemed to go all out tonight."

"Yeah you can say that," she whispered to herself and looked at the clock, "Looks like I better get ready."

"You ok sweetie?" He rubbed her back and she looked at him. She didn't have the heart to tell him what she had done and what she was doing with Dean Winchester to save him. She loved her father with all her heart.

"I'm fine…just a little nervous I guess. It's my first dinner party you know?"

Thomas smiled at her, "You'll be the belle of the ball sweetie. Now get ready he'll be here pretty soon I'm guessing."

Janelle smiled at her father as he left her room and she looked back at the dress. This was going to be an interesting night. She sighed throwing her clothes off and walking into her bathroom to shower up. She still couldn't believe what she was doing but she would do anything for her father, anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Janelle Dean is here!" yelled her father as he walked towards the door.

Thomas opened the door and there was Dean standing in a nice black satin shirt and black slacks. Dean smiled at Thomas, "Evening Mr. Lawrence."

"Hi, Dean," said Thomas letting Dean in.

"Is she ready?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

"I'm right here," said Janelle rolling her eyes as she walked in.

Dean bit his bottom lip looking at her. He knew she'd look sexy as hell in that dress and she would get all the attention at the restaurant. The dress wasn't too sexy but it wasn't too posh either. And with her body she could get away wearing it.

"Wow…you look great," said Dean walking up to her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

_Smooze_ she thought as he pulled back.

Dean placed his hand on her lower back and they turned to her father, "Do you know how lucky I am? How lucky to have found such a beautiful smart loving woman like her?" Dean jerked her to him and held her tightly. She knew he was taking her father's ignorance to the next level with the little show he was putting on. "Well, we better be off."

"You two kids have fun," said Thomas before closing the door.

Janelle pulled out of his arm and he laughed, "Laying it on a little thick aren't ya?"

"Really?" he asked as they reached his car and he looked at her, "Because I can go back in and tell him his daughter fucked me so good last night and many more times to come to get him out of his deal." Dean grinned at her, "I'm sure daddy would love that."

Janelle glared at him, "Let's just get this over with please."

Dean took her hips in his hands and pulled her close to him, "I didn't even get a kiss to start off our wonderful night."

"Well, don't want to ruin the makeup so let's just-" She gasped as she was turned against the car and his lips crashed onto hers. She moaned in surprise and kissed him back not to get him mad. His right hand moved into the slit and gripped her thigh sliding it slowly up his own thigh.

Janelle knew she better pull away before Dean and her made a scene in the front yard, "Wait," she said pushing him up, "We really should be going."

"They can all wait for me," said Dean kissing her neck, "You just look so fucking good. I want to fuck you up against my car so bad."

"Good things come to those who wait Dean…baby," she added the baby hoping it would calm down his anger from the rejection, "How about we get going now so the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave and the sooner I can rock your world."

Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes. She didn't know if he was angry or actually liking her plan. She bit her bottom lip hoping he would take her innocent looking face she was making into consideration of her idea.

Dean smirked, "I like your thinking sweetheart. Let's go."

The two got into the car and Dean drove off. He smiled, "I can't wait to show you off to everyone." He rubbed her leg softly, "You're so fucking sexy." He squeezed her thigh and glanced at it. He couldn't wait to have her legs wrapped around him tonight.

"Now I know you haven't been to one of these before," said Dean pulling up to the restaurant and waiting for valet, "so try and act the part alright cupcake?"

Janelle rolled her eyes as she looked at him, "Dean I've been to grand openings before and was in drama so don't worry I won't ruin your rep."

Dean smirked, "If you're a good girl tonight I'll reward you." Dean licked his lips and softly rubbed her leg.

Janelle took his hand and threw it off her leg, "The only one that would be rewarded is you."

Dean laughed as valet opened their doors. Dean walked to the other side of the car and took Janelle's hand in his.

"Dean! Dean!" yelled a few voices as the two started up the stairs.

Janelle noticed a few paparazzi standing there trying to talk to him.

Janelle just raised her eyebrows slightly surprised as she looked at Dean who was smiling.

"Can we have a minute?" asked one of the reporters.

"Just one because I have to get in there to show off this stunning beauty by my side," he winked at Janelle who just gave her fake smile to everyone as Dean laid his hand on the small of her back, "and I guess also the restaurant."

The reporters laughed and Janelle thought how cheesy he was but just smiled away and played along.

"How is it that you have acquired so many restaurants and other small companies in the past year and have gotten them to five star places?"

Dean grinned, "Just luck. And knowing my way around. I know what people like so I give it to them. Plus," he placed his hand on her Janelle's waist, "I have Janelle and without her I don't know what I would do."

A few of the reporters smiled and asked, "How long have you two been dating?"

"A few days now but it was love at first sight. I met Janelle at her father's mechanic shop over on Elm an investment I am getting my hands in its called Lawrence Garage. I was talking to Mr. Lawrence when Janelle walked in and I'm telling ya she stole my heart."

Janelle grinned as she gave him a tight squeeze and placed her hand on his chest. She could have sworn she heard "Awwww..." throughout the crowd.

"Is this it then for Mr. Dean Winchester?"

"I believe she is the one. If she can walk into a room and steal my heart then she's either the devil or the one." Dean looked at Janelle with a smile. He could tell she wanted to kick his ass. He loved all of this. He turned back to the crowd, "But I got to get going inside. Please don't forget to drop in and have a bite. The food is marvelous and the service is always with a smile. You don't leave without hitting that wall." He winked at them and headed back up the stairs.

With a smile still on her face just for Dean she said, "Still laying it on thick and lying to your people."

Dean grinned, "Everyone loves a happily ever after and who knows with you stealing my heart we may be engaged in a month." He chuckled as she quickly turned her head looking at him.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Dean opened the door, "I have to keep up appearance baby after all that's what you signed on for." He smirked at her staring at her speechless face before she walked into the restaurant.

"Next thing you'll be telling me I'll have to get pregnant."

Dean sauntered up behind her lightly tapping her ass and smiling, "Oh not now but after the wedding yes."

She glared at him just as he wrapped his one arm around her, "I need a drink."

As the night went on Janelle played the perfect little girlfriend for Dean but what got her through all of it was thinking of her father. She was doing all this for him. Dean didn't know but...her father was sick and he needed his money to keep up with the hospital bills and his medication.

Janelle was talking to an elderly man that seemed to be quite impressed with Dean and his ability to bring the small mama and papa places to the big leagues.

"He is one of a kind isn't he?" asked Janelle before taking a sip of her champagne. "But like they all say behind every man there's a woman."

Mr. Jefferson gave her a look before smiling, "And you keep him in line don't you?"

"I try but with men like Dean it's a challenge," she laughed.

Dean finished talking to one of his guest when he looked for Janelle when he noticed her talking to a VIP. Mr. Jefferson was a very important business man that Dean has been trying to impress for a long time. He didn't need Janelle screwing things up.

Dean placed his glass on the bar and walked over to them. The two were laughing and it made Dean a little nervous.

"Hey sweetheart," said Dean walking up to them.

Janelle smiled at him wrapping her arm around him, "Hi honey. I thought I lost you to all those people." She gave him a small squeeze and then smiled at Mr. Jefferson. "This is the man of the hour Mr. Jefferson."

"Dean Winchester it is a pleasure." The two shook hands. "I have to say you have a little gem here."

Dean smiled, "Thank you sir."

"She has told me so much."

Dean gave her a look, "She has huh?"

Janelle smiled at him. She had hit a nerve she could tell.

"Yes and I think it's a great idea. Taking little shops and putting all your money into it. That's such a dangerous investment but you seem to pull it off." Dean's shoulders loosened up as Janelle grabbed Deans hand smiling at Mr. Jefferson. "And Janelle is such a beautiful young woman and very intelligent. She's a keeper. I need to go but I'll be calling your office first thing Monday."

Dean let out a small chuckle, "Uh ok I'll be hearing from ya."

Mr. Jefferson and Dean shook hands one last time and he kissed Janelle's cheek. He looked back at Dean, "Make her happy. I plan on seeing more of you two." He patted Dean's arm before walking away.

Janelle sipped her champagne with a smirk, "So...did I do well?"

"Do you have any idea who that was?" Dean looked at her.

"Yes. Mr. Jefferson as in Donald Jefferson the owner and inventor of Jefferson Investments." Janelle shrugged, "I've seen his billboards."

Dean was shocked. Janelle raised her eyebrows and smiled at him.

Dean was impressed. He smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. His eyes wandered her body before flicking back to hers, "I should give you something for getting me in good with Jefferson. I've been trying for a very long time to get his attention."

"You're welcome." She was starting to not like the look in his eye.

Dean shook his head biting his bottom lip, "I should thank you. Come on."

"That's not necessary." But Dean didn't listen as he pulled her towards the back where the restrooms were. He had her stand still as he walked into the men's room. Janelle was confused as she heard every stall being slammed open and then the door opening again. Dean looked around before pulling her inside.

Janelle arched an eyebrow as Dean guided her to the last stall. He slightly pushed her in as he closed and locked the door.

Dean pushed her into the wall with a smirk.

"This can't be sanitary," she said just as he started kissing her neck.

"Don't think about it."

Dean's hand ran up her leg where the slit was. His mouth was on hers and she kissed him back. His other hand rubbed her breast before cupping it. She moaned into his mouth and he smirked.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

The two looked into each other's eyes and she felt her panties being pulled down her legs. He lifted her right leg pulling her panties over it then leaving it hanging around her left ankle.

Dean's right hand rubbed her smooth shaven pussy. She quietly moaned as her hips bucked a little into his hand wanting him to touch her more. Dean obliged her request by dipping his finger lower and circled her clit.

Janelle moaned as his finger tortured her. Dean worked on his belt and pants also pulling his shirt out. Janelle ran her hands up his shirt feeling every muscle tense and ripple under her touch.

"I fucking want to be inside you," Dean growled as he ground his hips against her own. She felt his hard cock against her belly.

"Better not stain the dress."

Dean chuckled, "I bought it."

"I don't need to be walking around with cum stains on my dress."

Dean chuckled as he gripped her dress pulling it up over her hips and wrapping her one leg around his waist.

Dean kissed her just as he entered her. She moaned into his mouth at the feel of him filling her up. Janelle tightened her leg around his waist as he started thrusting hard and fast into her.

Janelle's back started to slam hard into the stall. It was getting hard to breathe for her. She was gasping for air as she grabbed hold of the top of the stall. Her knuckles turned white gripping it tightly.

"De-Dean," she gasped loudly.

Dean smirked as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "You like that baby?"

"Fuck," she moaned, "I hate y-you!"

"You'll learn to love me."

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He closed his eyes as he groaned and bit his bottom lip, "You're so tight."

Dean's right arm wrapped tighter around her small frame. His other hand gripped the stall slamming into her harder.

"Oh shit," she moaned bucking her hips into his.

Janelle tried to lower her moans but she couldn't. Dean knew how to make her moan and scream like no one else.

Dean loved when he thrusted into her and all he heard were loud "UH...uh...uh!"

The bathroom door opened but as soon as they heard the moaning it quickly closed. Dean smirked hearing the door. He loved making a show. That just pushed him into wanting to make her cum harder.

Janelle closed her eyes and threw her head back biting her bottom lip. She was close. She felt her lower abdomen fluttering and her walls started to tighten even more around Dean.

"That's it baby...cum for me," Dean groaned pounding into her. His own orgasm close.

Janelle's one hand gripped his shoulder tightly, "Oh...uh...I'm gonna...shit Dean I'm cumming!"

Dean kissed her passionately pulling her tighter against him as he came next. He groaned into her mouth as she continued to moan into his mouth.

The two slowly calmed down from their high. Janelle licked her dry lips as Dean put her back down on her feet.

Dean grinned as he pulled his boxers and pants up. Janelle pulled her panties up as she glared at him.

"Don't give me that look you enjoyed it."

Dean tucked his shirt in then gripped the back of her head pulling her closer to him. "Now you continue to be good and we'll just have a beautiful relationship." He gave her a kiss then gripped her ass.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__ I am really sorry it's been a long time since I updated this. It would have been sooner but with my computer problems, the first half of this was on my old comp and the other half was on the new one. I was finally able to grab all my files from my old comp and bring them over to the new one. So hopefully more updates soon! Please review and show me you still love me my Joyceshippers :D_


End file.
